


Letters to Paradise

by synteis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, Correspondence, Epistolary, Family Drama, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Retrospective, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: Persephone tries to reach out to her son while Zagreus struggles to find himself in his family.
Relationships: Hades/Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Persephone & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Dear Zagreus,

It's only been two weeks and there's a great deal that I miss about the Underworld but you most of all.

The first time you met me it was through a letter that I wrote out of pain to your father. I would like you to know me better through letters. Hermes has promised to deliver them to you. I believe you are his favourite cousin so I trust that you will receive this soon after I pass it on. Please give him my thanks the next time you see him.

We didn't have much time together before getting separated again. I'm not sure if you've been told, but immortals feel time differently than mortals do. Your previous trips had allowed me to judge that it takes you several surafce weeks for each of your tests of the Underworld's defences. I knew when I started planning the solution to our problem that Mother wasn't likely to let me go completely but I hoped that my time up on the surface would pass as quickly as it did below in the company of the people that I care for. Instead, time seems to pass the same way for me as it does for the humans who are waking up to their first spring.

I could tell that you had questions for me down in the Underworld but we were all so busy none of us ever seemed to have much time to share our personal backstory. If you ask me some questions, I can try and answer them but I thought I'd tell you how I came to the Underworld in full.

Maybe your father or maybe your uncle or my mother have told you something or what happened. I've told you before that I had seen your father's portrait in Olympus and found it handsome. For myself, I didn't spend a lot of time thinking about romance never mind feeling it.

At the time, I went to Olympus only occasionally and always part of internal politics. It's a sad truth that for all that the Olympians are immortal, it's politics that seem to fill up most of their time. When it isn't politics, it's love affairs which are practically the same thing and every so often a mortal attracts their attention which is the worst option. Even back then, Mother hated going to Olympus and she disliked bringing me even further but we needed to present a united front so that the her share of the world, the land, wouldn't fare poorly in the arguments of the day. Those were poor growing conditions for friendship between me and my cousins.

There was always the chance that any given god was aiming for some advantage or hiding their true feelings. That is what I noticed first about the painting of your father. It hangs still in a long hall.

Every time a new god is born, they are added to the wall although the Chthonic gods are largely ignored. Your father's portrait is early in the succession. His eyes were what drew me. As you know, they are unflinchingly honest. Of course we both know the flaw inherent to that strength but I grew up in an opposite kind of world. He glared in his portrait, clearly annoyed with the endeavour.

It's difficult to talk to you about but at the time, I was not allowed those kinds of emotions. I don't really know if I thought him handsome or if I just wanted to live in that way. Something of both. He became a figure I dreamed about when I wanted to escape my confined world. I imagined the vast empire he ruled over. Every time Zeus complained about his surliness, I found him more striking and when he disregarded summons, I cheered on the inside. I even became fond of the earthquakes he left in his wake even though they disrupted our fields and required hours of work afterwards.

Zeus made the proposal during one of Mother's rages. He'd been looking for a suitor for me for a while and also had a refuge in mind. One and the same for him. I was determined to try anything. With all the women he hides from Hera, he's not unskilled in any event at getting someone out of Olympus. He even chose a spot that Mother didn't even consider.

Zeus as it turned out hadn't consulted his brother but he knew him well because your father granted me rooms and directed a shade to show me to them immediately. You know them as your own. They were of a strange grandeur to me. Olympus is a grand place but everything there is open windows, pale stone and fine linen drifting in the breeze. Nothing like your father's halls.

The first thing I had noticed was the quiet of the darkness of the Underworld. You have seen how in my garden above the surface, the light shines on all dark corners. Before I came down, the only darkness I knew was at night when my mother and I slept.

The second was the quietness which was completely unknown to me. It was quiet enough that I was able to listen through the heavy wool draperies that serve as the doors to the room as the two brothers battled throughout the night with words. Slowly, your father's tone bent and I knew that Zeus had won for the time being. And so I stepped into a new kind of cage and a new freedom. Nothing seemed quite real in that foreign room. I was certain mother would appear at any moment and take me away. But gradually, in that dark and quiet room, I heard my own thoughts, for the first time unhindered by the voice or the eyes of any other soul.

I stayed for a long time in my rooms the next day, waiting to see what your father would do. As you know, we require no food or drink but I was certain that someone would come and fetch me.

No one did.

Eventually, I fell asleep again.

So continued my days.

There is little boredom when there's a whole self to discover but eventually I was tired of my own company so I came upon the courage to try the other doorway out from the chambers. I know that it was modified for you to house training grounds but when I lived there, it was primarily a sitting room for the company I didn't have. I continued around the room until I found the lookout point. The lights of Tartarus were my first sitting of the Underworld. I sat with my legs hanging off the ledge for a long time, staring at a colour of green that I had never seen in the world above. The imagined danger of the position was breathtaking. No mother to swoop behind and scold me for recklessness. Eventually, I found the other window and from it the great Styx.

Charon was there at the quay. At first, I ducked out of view but then I scolded myself. Was I to be "girl" all my life, even to myself? Instead, I held up a hand in greeting and Charon inclined his head down.

It became a pattern of sorts. I pulled a chaise over to the window and would watch the Styx, seeing souls on their final journey and occasionally Charon. Each time I greeted him. Charon was my first friend in the Underworld. I know that both he and Hermes have come to strongly enjoy your company as well. The two of them are a good match.

How I ramble in this letter to you! I know it's because I miss you.

I will write to you more of this in my next letter. What I was trying to say in my convoluted way is that I miss you, son. You don't know me well yet but I hope that we can come to know each other.

Your mother,  
Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

Mother,

I don't know what to say. I've never written or exchanged letters before, not even with Than when we were little. Maybe Than or Hypnos would have with Charon but by the time Than might have had that inclination, he could already teleport wherever he wanted. I sometimes wish I was the older one so that I could tease him with stories from that time. Instead, it's the other way around.

Father has been grumpier since you left but he's still trying to do better than before. Most days he manages. When he doesn't, I go after him harder up top or take joy it breaking every pot I come across and then use the spoils to renovate the House again. Recently I saved up to replace his chair back which he grumbled about in a very satisfying way. After the sundial, I learnt my lesson and no longer try and please him with my decorating choices.

I've started bringing little gifts to Lernie and Asterius. I leave them after we battle. So far they've been gone each time when I come back though I don't know that they are receiving them. Hopefully, Asterius will make a mention in our one-on-one duels or I will see Lernie playing with one of his toys.

I'm glad these were your rooms first. I see why your garden is right next door now!

I don't know what else to say and Meg says that if I stare at this letter any more she'll post it herself.

Zagreus

P.S. Nyx says that if you forget to write something you can say it in the "postscript".

I miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

My son,

I miss you so much back! Letters are brand new to me too so we can learn together! 

Your father has a terrible temper and he only ever sees two possible outcomes for any situation, judged in the barest of terms. I know he has been very difficult to have as a father, especially in my absence. He's trying but he still messes up and goes back to his old ways.

Should I be justifying myself to you here? We planned things differently of course. I was determined to keep you, prophecies be damned, and eventually, your father was willing to entertain plans of what our life together would look like. I was supposed to balance him out. But I don't want to offer you excuses.

I chose your father for entirely my own reasons. He was never disrespectful of me but he was the first person who let me yell back at him. It was shocking the first time. A dispute between two postulant shades had made me aware of the changes that were taking place on the surface in my absence. Your father had kept this from me. He can be very driven by honour and once Zeus had convinced him that I had reason to leave Olympus and I had asked him for refuge there, he was decided. The flow of the dead required Thanatos to take on his duties and eventually for Hermes to be conscripted into a new role but Hades wouldn't give away my position to my mother, however much she raged. 

She'd sent people looking for me and so had Zeus but Hades made it seem like I'd disappeared, even when Zeus berated him.

I didn't know about any of this.

But I knew what it meant as soon as I heard that argument between those two shades. The possibility of war with Olympus.

I was caught between two fears. The thought of returning to my past life when in the Underworld, nobody controlled my movements or my feelings and I had as much privacy as I desired was a terrible one. But how could I let war breakout and the Underworld be invaded because of my own desires? That was the fear that won out in the end.

I wasn't allowed to be angry when I lived on the surface for the first part of my life. I guess my time in the Underworld had changed enough of me by then that I screamed at him in front of the hall.

And he argued right back at me as though we were equals! We talked each other hoarse until we were both exhausted. I imagine that's what it might be like when you beat your father on the surface. 

We yelled until we didn't have the energy for anything except honesty. Neither of us was very used to being honest about our feelings or our wants and desires but for opposite reasons.

I started loving your father sometime after that first argument. I'm not the person who found joy in fighting him anymore. Eventually, I found a different kind of self-control than the repression I'd been forced to cultivate as a child but I needed that time of wild freedom and explosive arguing.

What I can do for you know is talk to him. I have my ways. He does need balancing out. I chose him for myself and not with a child in mind. But a child is what we had and he's done badly by you in the past.

I don't know what else to say this time.

I hope we can continue to heal and to do better as a family.  


Persephone


	4. Chapter 4

Anger's an inherited quality in our family by every account I've been told. Father is trying and we understand how to relate to each other better now than before. Combat is a bonding activity that suits us both better than paperwork ever did.

I hope you didn't feel like I was trying to trick you into telling me when you picked him. It's clear how much he cares about you which is why I worked so hard to bring you back! Plus I wanted to get to know you better.

What do you think? Is my letter writing improving? Meg keeps teasing me over them but I've started to leave her and Than each little notes with my gift. I swear I got her to blush a little with them once. I'm hoping that like the Ambrosia and the Nectar gifting, that letter-writing will also become one of the traditions in the Underworld! We're all so busy with our own tasks that no one can be certain of where anyone will be except for Than who cheats. But if you leave a note in someone's favourite spot with their name on it, they're sure to pass by before you see them next. Hermes says I should be one of his acolytes, I've started such a trend. They remind me a bit of the boon messages but you get to say much more when you write it down!

Your son,  
Zagreus

P.S. I appreciate you telling me.


	5. Chapter 5

My dear Zagreus,

I was so glad to see your face in my garden after your most recent test and to hold you in my arms again. I couldn't believe how many people had messages that you carried for them and remembered. I know that Cereberus is being bratty, but just remember to play with him a bit after your next run. He loves playing fetch over the Styx!

You must have told your father about our letter exchange because he got one to me in his own way.

I'm very glad that Hypnos has a friend like you. The Underworld is so much better for your kindness, son. That was the first thing I noticed when I came down. The whole of it shone. You inspire change in the most granite of individuals! I know from your perspective it's just talking but I think that's what people need most of the time. Someone to see them and meet them on their terms. Sometimes that's through song or need or talking. Don't belittle your accomplishments!

I'm so proud of you.

I'm afraid that you must have inherited your skills in interior decoration from Nyx and not from me or your father. As you've seen, your father will let things transform into rock without a bit of prodding. Just as the insects, fungi and plants of this world turn over rock and earth and turn it into living soil, so too is that what your father needs at times! As for me, I have a good hand for plants and soil but not for much else. No, Nyx is the builder amongst us.

She even built her sons and daughters from Erebus, the darkness, with her own hands and powers. She built the Underworld into its form including our living quarters.

It was Nyx who built the garden with me. At that point, I had gotten very tired of myself and Charon's short visits had stopped being enough. I was finally ready to go out into the Underworld itself. When I first stepped out of my rooms, Nyx was standing right there. I was surprised but followed the line of her eye into the lounge. At that time, Charon wasn't as busy with the influx of dead so he still had time to visit his brothers there. Thanatos and Hypnos were in the process of coming into their powers, Thanatos especially. I think they were playing a game of dice and some kind of argument was going on. I almost went to them. She told me later that she was precious about the end of their childhood but at the time she just held up a long, elegant finger to her dark lips and smiled. I nodded and we stood there in that dark corner.

Slowly, our attention turned to each other as the boys resolved the squabble. Nyx was statuesque with pride. I explained that I saw Charon regularly from my window but didn't know his name or any of her other boys. Immediately, she identified each of them and told me about them. Soon she had started on her two sets of daughters, one of her creation and one who she had taken in. I don't think I said much which might surprise you but I was very taken in! She has a beautiful voice for stories. Besides, she didn't seem like the most talkative god and the last thing I wanted was for her to stop.

Eventually, she had to but the next day I brought her into my balcony and we spoke more as peers. I talked about the gardens that I had left behind but also that the Underworld had been good for me. We should have had opposite perspectives of the world but things were easy from the start.

The next day she announced that she had a project in mind and that Hades had agreed with her plans. We stood together outside of my rooms and she moved her hands until the very darkness inherent to the Underworld moved with her. When she finished there was a door and she motioned me to go through it. I had never seen a garden like the one she made for me. It was baren then but I could see what beautiful bones it had. I knelt and sank my fingers into the earth. I could feel that the earth was not quite what I was familiar with but as I moved my fingers, I could feel the stirrings of possibility, as though there were beings who wanted help but couldn't. There are many types of shade in the Underworld. Most that are noticeable are the spirits of mortals since Prometheus gave them the same form as the gods. But all creatures come to the Underworld. I would need to bargain with Hades for my garden to be viable.

I think I should stop there so that I have something to write about next letter since this parchment is already very long.

I hope that Thanatos and Megaera are well. Has Lernie or Asterius shown any sign of knowing their mysterious giftee?

All my love,  
Persephone


	6. Chapter 6

Mother,

Seeing you made writing this harder. None of the gods in the Underworld has an expressive and open face the way you do. I always stuck out for mine. When I write to you, I try and imagine what picture the way you smile with your whole body. But somehow I've already forgotten some details of you in the meantime. I didn't remember that you always smell like flowers and growing things when you hug me.

That's what kept this letter back. I had to miss you enough to get over how wrong it felt to be messaging you at all. It feels like I should just be able to walk down the hall and see you talking to Nyx or playing with Cereberus.

In fact, all of the Underworld has been missing you.

Not only that but Nyx and Father have started fighting again and the entire Underworld is in disarray as a result. I don't know anyone who fights like them. It's all grand statements that everybody stands still for and then no one does their jobs as well for a while after. You'd think they'd have them in private at a minimum but instead, I had to spend my whole run reassuring people that things won't go back to the way that they were!

I wonder if it's more like me and Meg than me and Than. That they get all cold and out of touch with each other without a physical fight to get things raw and steady again.

This time the fight was about Hypnos. He's been doing tons better with work. For a while, we were both having a hard time and we weren't always too kind to each other. His jokes can feel a bit mean. But he was the first one who warmed back up to me when I was breaking out.

So the garden wouldn't grow because the dead creatures that make soil living weren't allowed to do their thing without permission? How did Father take your request? Did he get angry that Nyx had made the garden for you?

Than and Meg seem to be planning something together. Every time I see them in the Hall lately, they're talking to each other and stop when I come by. Hopefully, it's not the kind of surprise that'll end in pranks! Father has not relaxed enough to enjoy paint being thrown around his Halls. I wonder if that's normal for people who have more than one partner. I don't think Than and Meg are interested in each other that way, they've been good friends and partners for a long time without anything like that happening. All the people down here are like Father but Achilles told me that Father's an exception amongst the gods and of course Achilles and Patroclus and Orpheus and Eurydice were once mortals so they don't count. But Zeus just seems to have skipped out on his wife a lot. Aphrodite has talked to me about it a bit. She seems proud of me for experiencing a diversity of relationships but no one's really talked to me about what it's like. You lived amongst the Olympians so you must know something about it even though you're like Father. I worry about talking to Than and Meg about it, I don't want them to think I don't want to be with them.

I hope your garden is continuing to do well. I couldn't believe how much more grows up there now compared to before! What's it like now that it has "seasons"? Grandmother tried to explain to me but then she got upset that your time up top would be ending soon so I never got to hear what the plants do.

As for Asterius, he's shown no signs but it's clear Theseus is a jealous partner and Asterius has discouraged me from giving him Ambrosia before so maybe he's ignoring them in the hopes that I'll stop and I might though I'd like to talk to him about it first. They are always gone when I next go by but who's to say that Asterius isn't discarding them and some other shade putting them to their own use?

Lernie has had much greater success though! Too much in some ways. He let me pass without fighting some runs previous but then he got into trouble. We had a good chat the next time I came up, with a bit of interpreter help, and we've agreed that we'll compete to see who wins! If I win, I get to pass and get the rewards and if Lernie wins, the next run I have to bring them a gift and we play with it for a while before our next fight! Than teased me for being able to befriend even rock and lava but the new arrangement is going very well. Lernie likes that I can play fetch in the lava with them, at least for a short while. I guess it must get lonely when everyone in Asphodel is more suited to its life before the river breached its banks.

Love,  
Zagreus


	7. Chapter 7

My dearest son,

Of course, I miss you back. Of all of us, you lost out the most in this deal. Your father and my mother, they both went from not seeing me at all to sharing me so they both see it as a gain. But you won me a home again down below and thought you were gaining my full-time company. Now because of the deal that I negotiated to prevent war, you lose me again. And I lose you. The letters are shadows of your voice and kindness but at least I can reread them on days when I miss you the most. Having you in my garden again and showing you how it's changed as the summer reaches its zenith was a perfect day. Since you left, the plums have finished ripening.

I was glad that Thanatos came to carry you back home. It's very clear how much he cares for you. I got to sleep easier knowing that you have company like him and Megaera. I hope they each distract you in their own ways on your difficult days and you on theirs. It's amazing how the people we love can give us those moments of joy and relief. And when you have two people like that, you have twice as many smiles.

Speaking of your twosome, have they struck their trap on you yet? I hope the Halls haven't suffered too much as a result!

As for your father and Nyx, you're correct when you say they can sometimes bring out the worst in each other! Now that your father has realized that we can communicate while we're up here, we've talked about it some more. They just need someone to take them off of their high horses and get them to listen to each other and it just so happens that when I agreed to become Queen of the Underworld, it became one of my responsibilities.

I hope that things will be easier between him and Nyx from now until I come back as a consequence. Sometimes they both need a little reminder. Just because Nyx can visit me here while your father can't, is no reason for them to be at each other's throats!

As for seasons, while I was back in the Underworld, winter claimed my garden. Winter is the season you know best. It's the cold, bright snow that you remember from your first visits to the surface. The world came to know it well in my mother's grief and rage. Helios's visits are short in winter; most plants wither and seem to die during that time, crushed by snow. But when I returned to the surface and Mother let her hold go on the world go, my power sank into the ground. All of that dead matter contained all of the ingredients for new life. Slowly my power brought shoots up from the ground, hurried on by ever longer and warmer days, in rich soil moistened from the winter melt. That is the season known as spring, where new growth and rain are forever tied together. As the days become hotter and dryer, plants set their fruit and their seeds. And when I leave, the plants take their nutrients back into their core and allow their fruits and their seeds to spread. Excess plant matter falls to the ground to be decomposed over the next year, inspiring future growth. That's why this year, in the height of summer, the garden is more wonderful than before.

It's very much like what happened when your father permitted me to grow my garden in the Underworld. Nyx brought me before him. I hadn't seen him since that first night as he was already a busy man. Like I said in my last letter, all shades in the Underworld need permission to conduct their tasks. As it happened, your father had never thought of those creatures which turn the soil over. When Mother's powers were what made things grow, the soil didn't need them to be fertile. But in the Underworld which is filled with death, I had to partner with those organisms to turn the soil over and break down all the dead plants and animals into living soil again. But to do so, your father had to agree.

I explained it all to Hades in a grand monologue, sometimes tripping over my words or pausing when I was trying to figure out how to word an argument. You would have thought I had never stood on Olympus before, nevermind played their politics. But oh, Zagreus, the Fates smiled on me that day because it was for the best after all that I was excited because as you know Hades has no patience for what Olympus calls manners and what he calls time-wasting.

He'd started out the session glaring at Nyx a bit, I suppose because she hadn't talked to him about it. Like everyone, I assumed that she was his Queen at the time, not understanding that hers was a most ancient role and that Hades was largely the caretaker of the realm (Mortal kings would do well to remember that!). The more I talked, the more the two of them seemed in accord. I think I would have kept talking all night and your father might have let me! But Nyx has always been very practical about certain things and she prevented that outcome. In the end, Hades and I signed the contract with Nyx as our guarantor and I was so thankful, I dragged them both into the garden and sank my feet into the soil. The remnants of life were turned into new life by the creatures the three of us had created and beneath my feet, the soil lived again and the first sprout came forth. I didn't know that it would be a pomegranate tree.

Learning what that garden, the first in the Underworld, needed to grow was a long term project of mine. Even after I became Queen, when I wasn't listening to supplicants with your father, I tended to be working in our garden. It often took Nyx or your father coming to fetch me! I suspect this is why I didn't leave many marks on the Underworld during that time.

As for what you spoke of with Achilles, it is much more common amongst the gods than it is the mortals. Follow what makes you happy. I hope everyone has been supportive of it and that isn't the reason why you're worried! Aphrodite is an Olympian but like the others, you know her well now. Behind her teasing lies genuine advice, I suspect. But more importantly, talk to your partner, they're good people.

Love,  
Persephone


	8. Chapter 8

Mother,

I know that Achilles wasn't lying, it's just different. The Olympians can be strange for anybody raised in the Underworld, fun as they are to have at parties! Artemis is pretty grounded in our kind of thinking and Athena isn't too bad but we've never talked much about romance though Artemis has a devoted partner in Calypso. I did take your advice eventually and talk to Than and Meg. I talked to them both one on one to begin with because I didn't want either of them to be embarrassed. I don't want to breach their privacy but they both had really different thoughts about it than me.

I guess my father's feelings have really dominated my perception of things because his view's always been myopic even when I didn't know it was directed at you. And, I guess, at me. But Nyx has three sets of children and they are not all made of her. She loves them in different ways just like I do Than and Meg but I know that it isn't about the quantity of love.

I was a little bit worried about how I loved them both differently and how our relationships were different but Meg looked like she was going to smack me when I told her that and after that night convinced me of her way of thinking. I guess it's a bit silly when I have room to be friends with so many people in the Underworld and Olympus, that I might run out of room for the two of them.

Than mostly seemed confused though when I talked about how I felt alone because none of the others in the Underworld seemed to be in relationships like ours. And then he said that I should talk to you about it. But I have talked to you about it a lot I think! So I'm not quite sure what to tell him since it's helped but hasn't really resolved my feelings. But he insisted and poofed away and I haven't seen him since so when you get this, reply back so that I can tell you've told me everything okay?

And thanks for all the stories you've been sharing about Father and Nyx. Even when they both talked about meeting you, their stories didn't seem quite real. I want to know you the way I do everyone else. Like a mother and not so much like a creature out of legend.

I love you, Mother.

Zagreus


	9. Chapter 9

My dear Zagreus,

I'm afraid this is all my fault. You thank Thanatos from me. He did a kind turn to me that day. I'm so sorry he felt like he needed to stay away from you to protect you from my secret.

Or rather the secret that your father, Nyx and I have been keeping from you.

When I started this letter-writing exercise, it was one of my reasons for doing so, because I thought you should know. But I got caught up in telling our story and then I started putting it off every letter.

The thing is, when I came down to the Underworld, your father wasn't my only relationship. That is to say, the three of us– well not Nyx and your father. What I mean is, it's always been the three of us. Your father, myself and Nyx. Organized just like that, with me at the centre. We're all partners and we make decisions together.

I know that we haven't presented things like that to you. We didn't hold back in the interactions you observed but we didn't tell you everything.

We lied.

I'm like you.

I should never have hidden things from you especially not when you shared how much it was weighing on your mind. Nyx and Hades know that I've told you.

Love,  
Persephone


	10. Chapter 10

Mother,

I know that you've returned to the Underworld know. You've probably guessed that I've been avoiding you.

None of this was fair to me. I'd expect this deception from Father or even Nyx but you always acted like you were being straight forward with me. Even your stated intention of these letters was to connect with me by sharing your story. But you didn't even have the courage to tell me when I asked you. If I were Thanatos or Megaera, maybe I'd care more that you made me feel like a fool. But I'm your son. I'm not afraid to look like a fool, that I do my best to take in stride. You hurt me. 

But saying all of that, I'm the son of Hades, Nyx *and* Persephone. That includes you. You rebuilt bridges with Olympus with our help and I want to rebuild bridges with the three of you. So we're going to have dinner to six of us. You, Nyx and Father, and me, Than and Meg. I'm sure it's going to be awkward. We'll be having it in your garden and Head Chef has agreed to cater.

Love,  
Zagreus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> I really love these three as a threesome. I picture this as a V with Hades and Nyx being super-dedicated to Persephone, while Seph being the (very loved) middle of the triad, and how it gives everyone I think exactly what they need: Seph gets the love that she's been starved of all her life; Hades gets two lovers who can help unpack his complicated emotions, and Nyx gets two lovers to make her feel good and can still give her the space she needs when she needs it.  
> Honestly, I just want to know how this threesome happened, and how it developed. Did any of the possible couples in this threesome happen before the threesome proper? Any jealousies develop, or are the gods quite past those things? How do they plan to handle Persephone's pregnancy? After the reunion, do they all get back together, and if so, what does that negotiation look like?


End file.
